Achievements
Achievements '''are rewards given to players for accomplishing specific feats in-game when they are signed into Games for Windows Live or Xbox Live. Section 8 Section 8: Prejudice * My Little Friend Kill an enemy with a Micro Beacon '''0 GamerScore * Garbage Day!Complete a ranked match with the highest Combat score using only the Pistol (12 or more players)20 GAMERSCORE * Loud CartographerWin a ranked match in each map group in Conquest20 GAMERSCORE * Were They Even Trying?Win a ranked match while holding the enemy team to less than half your team's VP25 GAMERSCORE * Battle-HardenedComplete the Campaign on Hard difficulty50 GAMERSCORE * Disconnected SuperstarEarn 60 Stars30 GAMERSCORE * Offline CelebrityEarn 40 Stars25 GAMERSCORE * Citronella ArmorWin a complete game of Swarm without dying on Medium or harder difficulty20 GAMERSCORE * That's Assault, BrothaKill 5 enemies in a game with the Assault Rifle from over 100m away20 GAMERSCORE * Like a BossReach level 50 in ranked matches50 GAMERSCORE * MortardomDestroy 5 Vehicles with Mortars15 GAMERSCORE * Get to da ChoppaSurvive against the Elimination DCM15 GAMERSCORE * Demolition ManDestroy 32 Structures with the Missile Launcher15 GAMERSCORE * Face MelterKill an enemy with the Siphon Tool10 GAMERSCORE * Close-Quarters SpecialistGet 20 Defenses or Denials with the Shotgun15 GAMERSCORE * Money in the Banana StandPurchase every Vehicle and Deployable15 GAMERSCORE * Mission PossibleParticipate in each DCM successfully in ranked matches35 GAMERSCORE * 'Til It Goes ClickKill 3 enemies in a row with the Machine Gun without reloading20 GAMERSCORE * Star PowerEarn 20 Stars20 GAMERSCORE * Duck HuntKill 10 enemies with the Deployable AA Turret15 GAMERSCORE * Falling with StyleKill an enemy by dropping on them20 GAMERSCORE * Millennium ClubKill 1000 enemies35 GAMERSCORE * CheetahFinish the obstacle course in the Answers level of the Campaign in under 53 seconds10 GAMERSCORE * It's a Trap!Destroy an enemy Detpack10 GAMERSCORE * FashionistaCustomize your armor type10 GAMERSCORE * Mission Accomplished 2.0Complete the Campaign on any difficulty35 GAMERSCORE * Use More GunDefeat the Vehicle Engineer in the Prejudice level of the Campaign before he deploys a Mech30 GAMERSCORE * Dig Two GravesComplete the Beasts level of the Campaign20 GAMERSCORE * Can I Take Your Pulse?Kill 20 enemies with the Pulse Cannon15 GAMERSCORE * Spice of LifeKill an enemy with each weapon type15 GAMERSCORE * A Thorne in their SideComplete the Stormfront level of the Campaign20 GAMERSCORE * Natural 20!Kill 20 enemies with headshots using the Sniper Rifle15 GAMERSCORE * Basic TrainingComplete the Answers level of the Campaign20 GAMERSCORE * The Old One-Two PunchKill an enemy with any weapon after hitting them with a Grenade10 GAMERSCORE * SwarmaholicWin a ranked match on each map in Swarm20 GAMERSCORE * Oh, the IronyRepair a Supply Depot to full health10 GAMERSCORE * Against All OddsWin a complete game of Swarm10 GAMERSCORE * Warmed UpWin a ranked match15 GAMERSCORE *'' ''Conquistador' '''Win a complete game in Conquest 10 GAMERSCORE * Backseat DriverKill an enemy with any secondary Vehicle seat10 GAMERSCORE * Movin' On UpReach level 2 in ranked matches10 GAMERSCORE * I'm the Juggernaut...Kill an enemy by colliding with them while Overdriving10 GAMERSCORE * Moving ViolationKill an enemy by colliding with them using the Bike10 GAMERSCORE * Knife to Meet YouFatality an enemy with the Knife10 GAMERSCORE * Napalm in the MorningKill 2 enemies at the same time with Incendiary damage25 GAMERSCORE *In the MembraneWin a complete game of Swarm on Insane difficulty30 GAMERSCORE *ExterminatorWin a game on each map in Swarm on Hard or Insane difficulty40 GAMERSCORE *32 Pieces of FlairEarn each Badge in ranked matches40 GAMERSCORE *Feat-tasticEarn each Feat in ranked matches25 GAMERSCORE *Gotta Cap 'Em AllCapture each Control Point at least once in a game on a large map25 GAMERSCORE *Extra Leg RoomWin a ranked match on Sky Dock. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.20 GAMERSCORE *I Feel Like LightningHack a Control Point within 30 seconds in Assault. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.30 GAMERSCORE *Lord of AvernusWin a ranked match on Abaddon. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.20 GAMERSCORE *A Pinch of AssaultWin a complete game in Assault. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.25 GAMERSCORE *Full AssaultWin a ranked match in each map group in Assault. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.25 GAMERSCORE *1337 sysadminDefuse 20 hacked Control Points in Assault. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.35 GAMERSCORE *Ball HogCapture 20 Control Points in Assault. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.35 GAMERSCORE *Synchronize Our WatchesCapture 2 Control Points within 10 seconds in Assault. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.30 GAMERSCORE *I Am LegendKill 5 enemies while defending during Sudden Death in Assault. Requires Overdrive Map Pack.30 GAMERSCORE Trivia *On PSN, Achievments are known as Trophies. Category:Features